Valentines day for Oh
by MissMaudest
Summary: Join Oh on his new short adventure in his new Home. He is still learning about human culture, and the newest aspect is Valentines day! Will he find the perfect gift for his best friend, Tip?


" _Today is the day of the Valentine's! The day when humans persons shows their feelings through gifts and prettyful cards! I am on a mission! A mission in the searching for the perfect gift in a demonstration of my affections for my bestest friend!"_

The happy little purple creature called Oh plodded along the long street, scanning the windows of near by stores in search of the perfect gift for Tip. Oh searched for what seemed like hours until came across a flower shop, surrounded by stalls of beautiful smelling and very colourful flowers. He waddled over to have a closer look and sniff! As Oh got closer to the flowers, the smell got stronger. He looked around, checking no one was looking. He took a deep breath in, the sweet scent filling his nose. Oh turned a light pink as he thought of Tip and My Mom and wondered if the pretty flowers taste as good as they smell.

"Something that smells this nice has to taste nice. Maybe Tip would likes these!" Oh grinned. "Tasting test first" He giggled, excited by the thought of Tip's reaction when she sees the flowers. Oh plucked the biggest and most colourful bunch of flowers from the stall, sniffed deeply, opened his mouth wide preparing for the taste test….

" _BLEH_! _NOT FOR EATINGS!_ " Oh exclaimed in disgust, running away from the revolting but pretty smelling flowers. He spent a few minutes trying to get the taste off his tongue, petals of all colours floating to the ground as he frantically whacked them off his tongue and face. A tiny wave of disappointment washed over him. He soon realised that there were better tasting things than flowers to give as a gift.

"Hmm, it seems looks and smells can be deceiving!" Oh chuckled to himself. "Not to worry, I will finds the perfect gift for Tip!" He said cheerfully, continuing on his way.

Oh searched every store he could to find something Tip would love. It was getting a little bit late and some of the stores were beginning to close. He was beginning to feel worried when something caught his eye and stopped him in his tracks. In a small store, with its green paint peeling from the wooden window frame, a small blue heart pendant on a thin silver chain shone in the almost setting sun. Oh darted to the window, his purple, grinning face pressed hard up against the glass, pink stripes rippling over it now and again.

"This is perfect! It's so prettyful for Tip!" Whooped the little purple Boov. He was so excited he ran straight into the closed door of the store. He fell backwards and bounced back on to his feet. "Ow pain!" He said, still grinning. He then carefully opened the door and rushed inside and bought the pretty pendant for Tip, that was wrapped and carefully placed in a paper bag covered in small spots of muted colours.

"Thanking you!" Oh yelled joyfully to the humans person behind the till as he bounced and waved out of excitement and scampered from the store, again not looking where he was going and smacked into the closed door. "Ow pain!" He said, deciding to lay there for a few seconds holding the small colourful bag close to his little boov heart, thoughts of his best friend racing through his mind, turning bright pink as he thought about how important Tip is to him, a big smile spreading a cross his, now pink, face.

* * *

Oh soon arrived back home, where Tip was sitting with her mum talking about their day. He approached her overflowing with joy and excitement.

"Tip!" Oh said holding out the small multicoloured paper bag in his small purple hand.

Tip turned towards him, a big smile spreading across her face, happy to see her best friend. "Hey, Oh. Where have you been?" She said.

"I has been looking for a gift for you" Oh grinned, gesturing to his outstretched arm, eagre for her to open it. "And it was not easiness! I searched until almost everywhere was at it's closing and then I found this!" He smiled, he wanted to see her big green eyes light up. "Happy day of the Valentines to you, I hope you likes it".

Tip took the small package, smiling shyly "You didn't have to, Oh". She pulled away the paper, revealing the small, blue stone, the chain falling between her fingers. Oh bounced a little with excitement as he saw Tip's expression change. A small smile appeared on her face, she looked over at her little purple Boov, her eyes had lit up and they seemed to be a brighter green than usual.

"it's beautiful, Oh, thank you! I love it!" She smiled, and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. The little Boov was so happy Tip liked the gift he got for her, the grin that spread across his face hadn't gone away since he found the beautiful pendant.

"I got you something too" Tip said excited. She disappeared for a second to get her back pack. She unzipped it pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Oh. It was a card. A Valentine's card that Tip had made herself with a hand drawn picture of Oh and herself and a little love heart painted carefully with red glitter. Oh realised that Tip had put a lot of effort into making this, just as he had made a lot of effort trying to find something for her. He loved it, and glanced up at his smiling friend. "Open it" Tip whispered.

When Oh opened the card he read:

To Oh,

My best friend in the whole world, we've had so many great adventures together.

You helped me learn the true meaning of friendship.

Thank you for all the awesome memories!

Lets make more!

All my love,

Tip xxxxxxxx

"Thanking you, Tip" Oh smiled. The little Boov's heart pounded in his chest. He bounced and gave Tip the biggest hug he had ever given. Oh liked hugs from Tip, he couldn't help but turn bright pink again, he had everything he needed in this new world, his best friend and a place to call home.


End file.
